Reality
by L.Roscelin
Summary: Er...Please go easy on me as it is my first fiction Kuroko is a rare hybrid which forced into slavery while Akashi is a notorious pirates how will they fare if they crashed head on? AkaKuro (main) with other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**In Tortuga, Year 1593**

**Akashi Seijuuro (Empereor of Seven Seas)  
****WANTED  
****Dead or Alive 50,000,000$$**

Description: A pirate from southern seas with crimson coloured hair and single eye that consist of blood red with a red eye patch. Cruel and Sadist. Sly and swift.

"A~h, raised from 8 milion gold coins to 50 millions? Your job must be hard." hummed Satsuki while looking at the poster on the island of her bar.

"Urgh... The higher ups are furious you know? They tried everything with this Akashi Seijuuro guy but failed everything and sucessfully got all the weapon stolen by that guy." grumbled an over tanned navy captain. (Aomine: Screw you! I'm NOT over tanned A/N: XDXD)

"Woah, he even got you complaining, is him that good? " Satsuki was very surprised. Aomine catched numbers of pirates and never seem so stressed.

"Yea... He never raid towns for unknown reason and he always raid navy ships, merchant ships. Heck, even me never seen his ship after I tried to track him so hard!" Aomine groaned and accepted a cup of coffee from Satsuki.

"I heard from some drunk pirates, his ship looks just like any normal merchant ships from Britannia." Satsuki is an informat, she knows mostly about outlaws and is very smart at analysis. But sadly, she knows nothing about this Akashi Seijuuro.

"A lot of people also says that, he is not single eyed, he hides his other eye because it's the eye of demon. Just rumors, but nothing is good news about him." Satsuki warned Aomine sternly to not continues hunting the red haired pirate.

"Heh, I like challange more than this boring life!" Aomine grinned and left straight after finishing his coffee in one gulp.

**Underground, Black Market of Tortuga**

"Hoho, this is so rare!" exclaimed one of the nobles in the slaves section in front of a certain cage.

In the cage, laid a teal coloured hybrid that species are nearly extinct, fox. It was said that the fox race contained magics since ancient, and due to the selfish fear of their magic, human announced war against them.

In the end, the legends was fake and most of the "leftovers" of the war was killed or become slaves.

The fox's souless eyes looked blankly in front of him. Covering by a single piece of clothing doesn't seems to bother him eventho the filthy rich noble scanned him from head to toe. He once have 8 vibrant teal tails but the tails turned grey as he was dragged around by the slave lord with a chain connected to his collar around the neck without waiting him to stand.

"Ah! dear customers, you got nice eye, this is from the continent of Asia! We will be helding auction later, would you like to place your bid first?" Haizaki, a very cunning man offered.

"Sure sure! I'll place 80 thousand gold coins on him!" the noble is clearly interested in the teal haired fox hybrid. The fox hybrid grimace inside when he looked at the fat and obviously obese noble who covered himself in jewelries. Silently, he prayed that, he'll get a nicer owner than this pervert looking noble.

But 80 thousand gold coins was a huge amount. For a normal slave at least, but he is not really sure about himself. He's ears started to press down on his head in unease and tails naturally surronded himself. The nobles walked away to look for other stuffs. The slave lord a.k.a. Haizaki Shougo grinned and write down the nobles name with the biddings.

He was accidentally caught while playing with his brother, Chihiro 7 years ago. But the war broke out too suddenly and human spotted 2 of them, younglings playing without a care. Kuroko quickly hide Chihiro because he was younger and distracted the warrior before they could go after Chihiro.

Kuroko quickly throw the memories away as it will only bring sadness and worries. What happen to Chihiro? Will he be fine? Are him still alive? Is him okay now? The thought swarmed him. He started to frown.

"Boss! We caught another 1 from Asia! It was grey coloured and have 2 tails with white tips! ..." one man run down from the stairs connected to upper ground. Clearly just back from sailing.

Kuroko freezed. _Wait...GREY, 2 TAILS, WHITE TIPS, ASIA._ These thought make kuroko sense go crazy. His fur on the end of his tail starting to stands. His head chanting _NO PLEASE NO WHAT HAPPENED TO MUM AND DAD!? They should be protecting Chihiro from the humans!_ But sadly, reality are cruel as the sailor continued.

"There're 2 foxes that are struggling, so we're forced to kill it as they're very strong and trashed the cages. Funny, one of them are teal coloured just like this one we caught 7 years ago. While the other are grey. "

Kuroko felt like his world are crashing down. He's eye hardened. Slowly, he touched the cage's bar and pulled on it. It is the first time in 5 years he ever tried to pull on the bars. He was abused for disobediant. But he just...couldn't help himself, he wants to see his brother.

Haizaki was celebrating and too happy to notice Kuroko trying to pull the bars to get out. He quickly go to serve other customers other than notice the teal coloured fox trying to escape.

Kuroko watched, the cage covered by a piece of white clothing being moved down from the stairs. His nose was quickly assulted by a very very familiar smell. The smell of his little brother.

He panicked, he doesn't want his brother to be in this hell hole, He willingly become a replacement 7 years ago he don't want his 7 years to go waste. Tears started to pool around his eyes without him knowing, he started to cry without sounds, just tears dripping. With ears flat and tails tighten around himself.

_Do you, hate them?..._ Kuroko eyes widened as he heard a deep whisper from inside his head. _Do you, hate humans? _ the voice continued. "Who are you...?" Kuroko quietly asked. _Most people calls me Kyuubi, but please do call me Ogiwara Shigehiro, or i recommend! Ogiwara-chan~ _

_...Weirdo. _Kuroko thought

_Hidoi! (so cruel!) kusu kusu(sob sob) _

_You can hear what I think? _Kuroko was scared, was his despression so strong that he get imaginary friends?

_Ahahaha nope nope nope~ I'm your er...great great great grandfather sorts of thing? wait, that's not the important things here. Do you hate humans?_

_It is an important thing. How am I suppose to believe you? _

_Please answer the question T~T I cant help you if you don't answer it_

_Huh...? Well, I don't hate them... but, I hate them... it's like I'm not sure... some of them might be good guy after all. _Kuroko felt strange, he thought he hated them all along but when he really ask himself, he so confused

_Well then, hate them. _

_...wha- _Kuroko broken out of his trace as the white clothe covered cage placed beside his.

The red haired worker (-hint- -hint-) removed the clothe and looked at him with a single eye while the other covered by white bandages. The fox hybrid inside was terrified and hugged himself close with 2 of the tails between his legs, ears went flat sticking to his head and fur standing straight up.

Kuroko eye saw red when he seen how scared his little brother is. No mistake, the look, the scent and the colours was the same as 7 years ago.

Chihiro saw Kuroko and almost instantly throw himself towards the bars of the cage to Kuroko. He reach out for Kuroko tearily like he really missed him and scared at the same time.

"Kuro-nii!"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_oya oya(my my) aren't you going to greet your brother? _Ogiwara asked in a singing tone.

_It'll only cause him more trouble seeing even his own older brother helpless like this._ Kuroko turned his head away from the wailing Chihiro.

Both of Kuroko and Chihiro startled as the stage at the most deepest part of the underground black market bombed their sensitive ears with cheering of audience.

Kuroko quickly looked around for something anything, to escape. Bringing Chihiro with him. _Oh no, need to bring Chihiro leave. Fast, Any idea?_ Kuroko quickly ask Ogiwara as he is sure that the worker will soon come and drag him out of the cage and send to auction just like the pass few days he seen others being placed bid and sent to auction. Just like god have granted his wish oh so easily, he spotted the keys dangling from a worker's belt in front of him.

Akashi smirked and stand very close to Kuroko's cage, with the keys hanging on his belt. He stand close enough for Kuroko to stand up and steal the keys or snatch the key. He watched Kuroko from the corner of his eyes and look blankly straight when Kuroko's looking. Kuroko stared at the keys and looked around. Chihiro looked depressed and scared, the worker in front of him seems like spacing out and the other slaves in the area are mostly fainted or knocked out.

Kuroko slowly stood hiding his presence as best as he could and lean towards the keys. He was lucky since the keys was not quite many and won't make much sound if he trying to remove them from the belt. Akashi was quite interested, among the fox hybrids, the more tails they have, it were said that they have more connection with the underworld and magic. He look at Kuroko as he try he best to sneak the key out.

Kuroko looked at his brother, the key and then back at the worker to make sure the worker didn't notice him. There is a few close call as the worker shifted from leg to leg. But if he knew the worker know all along, he should just snatch it since the worker aren't the "real" worker. And frankly, doesn't really care if he ran away (Aomine: where is the real worker? A/N: Who knows? maybe Akashi threw him overboard for shark baits)

The cage are just like bigger dog cages, the space between bar are quite small. Kuroko used his tails to balance himself on 2 knee and lean forward with the tails act like sort of weight balancing.

Chihiro looked at his maybe-is-or-maybe-not brother trying stole something from the belt of the worker on the ship. The red haired worker never told him what his name is, but he treated him the nicest. Like he defend him from drunk workers that tried to -ahem- -ahem- rape him, and give him more food rather than one bread a day.

Fearing the red head will lose his job he tried to stop his brother to do whatever is he doing now although he got no idea what his brother is trying to do. Secretly tho, he liked the red haired worker "Oh god... no wonder Kuroko worried for him, he doesn't get the situation even tho he was just captured and shipped here and was trying to save his capturer from getting fired?" Ogiwara face palmed. (A/N: If you count the hand pass thru your half invisible head is face palm, you can say that he's face palming XP)

Kuro-chan, I understands your feelings now. Your brother is hopeless. Ogiwara looked at Chihiro which trying his best to stop his brother without getting caught.

Kuroko smiled lightly_ This is why I liked him the best, because he's kind._ And almost cheered as he got the key. He draws in quietly and careful not to make the keys click onto each other. He grinned in excitement as he finally got the keys into his cage without the worker notice. (Well, the worker knew all along)

Akashi walked away almost immediately Kuroko got the keys. And turn a few rounds around the slave cages. he observe Kuroko from far back. The black market was built in an underground tunnel that formed naturally but expanded artificially it was quite huge but dark.

Kuroko looked at the lock on Chihiro's cage. Trying his best and sharpen his eyesight. B...L...I...T...Z...L...O..C...K... He read the logo carefully. And give up because the keys in his hand got nothing to indicate which keys is for which lock. He sniffed around the keys and tried to guess which key smell most alike to his brother's.

Thug. Thug. Kuroko ear twitched. Footsteps. Different from the light steps that the red worker, this one is heavy and sounds like elephants. He panicked. A wild fat worker appeared. Please choose a pokemon Ogiwara cheered.

Screw you dammit. Kuroko sweatdropped.

Ahahaha, let's just send him can easily controls elements right? let's blast him away with air! Ogiwara tell him but sadly Kuroko is totally clueless about magic and elements.

What are elements? come a very blunt questions with a straight that usually make the slave lord send him flying in fustration.

...Ha... Ogiwara gawked. No wonder, Kuroko's limiter is not yet released, or maybe the limiter is already off, he never noticed? Well, oh ****, if that the case, Kuroko will have ran away years ago. Really, Ogiwara felt bad because although Kuroko lived for 21 years, in fox's time sense, he still like a toddler. He doesn't even know how to hide his tails and ears, and he's already involved in slave trading.

Kuroko's cage was opened and a fat hand reach inside and grabbed the collar on Kuroko's neck. The worker attached a metal chain onto Kuroko's collar and dragged him out. Kuroko quickly threw the bunch of keys towards his brother's cage while the worker looked away and started to check his list for next victim. Kuroko struggled. Just...how to say, command the air to obey you er... it felt like er... the air will obey you if you're really 8 tailed fox. Ogiwara panicked as Kuroko was dragged around and one of kuroko's tail started to bleed.

Tails are very important to foxes, every single one of them contains special energy. If the one contains life force is damaged, it may causes coma or dead.

Chihiro opened the cage and chase Kuroko. No! Kyuubi! Tell him to run! For the exit! Kuroko panicked and starting to trash.

I can't! No way a 2 tailed fox can get my message! Ogiwara also panicked, what is him the most sucked great great great grandfather in the world that cant protect his own kin. Kuroko was so scared, not scared for himself, but the safety or his own brother.

Maybe the fear reached it peak, or whatever. Kuroko's tails started to glow and suddenly, a blast dome of air suddenly surronded Kuroko and the worker. The worker screamed and struggled, the air started to slice him everywhere. Chihiro startled and not sure to go near or help his brother out. He could only hear the worker screamed and beg for life pitifully.

After awhile, the dome slowly cleared out, the worker is being sliced every where, not deep, but enough to bleed. Kuroko was unconcious as soon as the dome dissappeared. The worker fall to the ground, dead or half dead clearly out of commission.

_Yay we did it!... Kuro-chan? Kuro-chan?! OMG kuro-chan!_ Ogiwara looked at Kuroko, whose body slumped and 2 of the tails was bleeding. Oh no, did the worker accidentaly damaged Kuro-chan's tail that contain life?

Akashi grinned in excitement when he saw Kuroko's power. He approached Kuroko and Chihiro. Now, let's go kick Haizaki arse!

"I seen enough."

**A/N: thanks for the reviews ^^ I not really sure how this story will go _ But I think I'll need to decide a lover for Chihiro. It might be one sided Chihiro x Akashi first but after that main will be AkaKuro! Hope the story is not too slow or too confusing. I also decided to add extra info about the Foxes below here, you guys may think of it as something like Omake! ^^**

**P/S: I didn't describe the background because I wanna let you guys imagine it **

**Tails of Foxes:**

**There is 10 type of tails in total!**  
**Life(Every single fox must have this)**  
**Wisdom**  
**Power(Energy sort of thing essential to use Elements)**  
**Strength**  
**Beauty**  
**Luck**  
**Survival Instinct**  
**Elements:Basic: Air/Flame/Earth/Water**  
** Advanced:Metals/etc/etc (can have multiple elements in 1 tails)  
****Special Ability: Anything you guys can think of LOL  
****Symbol of King (The whole world got 7 kings in total. If a king died, another fox will be choosen randomly.)**

**A fox will have maximum 9 tails when first born. The amount of tails determine the abilities and power or the fox.**

**1~3 tails : Common**  
**4~6 tails : Rare**  
**7~8 tails : Very rare**  
**9 tails : Born Genius (in human way)**  
**10 tails : Absolute King (sadly haven't decided who)**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Akashi in fact didn't expected this. The war 7 years ago proved that fox hybrids are powerless. Anything that go beyond his expectation pretty much will spike his curiosity. He head towards Kuroko that's fainted and checked his breathing.

Pretty much alive, but a bit of faint. Chihiro watched silently at the side, tail sway sides to sides and ear twitching. Seeing Akashi checking his older brother for any injuries. As curiosity kills a cat, he head over to the fallen worker that sliced up by Kuroko's wind dome.

Poke. Poke. Poke. He accidentally poked a spot and the wound nearby gush out from blood. Chihiro blinked. And poke it again. The worker seems alive but unconcious as his eyebrows twitched. Chihiro poke around the green/blue veins that formed on the worker over time and watched as the blood spurt out from the sliced wound. Seemly enjoying it.

_Ah...my dear grandson will be a good fox someday. _Ogiwara sighed as he drink his imaginary tea in bliss.

Akashi bridal carried Kuroko, using few of the tails to cover Kuroko exposed "parts".

**(Kuroko: You're so evil, showing Akashi my naked body just on the 3rd chapter. A/N: LOL Haizaki's fault. Haizaki: I'm just following the script dammit! QwQ A/N: Don't make that face, too creepy. Haizaki: You put it there! A/N: XD) **

"Now, now, let's the game begin" Akashi hummed slightly. It'll be funny, to see Haizaki expression when he just invited in a ship of enemies into his own territory. Yup you read that right. This ship that just came back from Asia belonged to Akashi. Since when? Since Akashi raided it before it can reach the dock. Straight and forward. You don't really need to plan anything if it to raid a merchant ship that have no gunners nor striker on them. Powder Monkeys are nothing against Akashi's crew.

Akashi pulled the white cloth Kuroko originally had on him so it won't dangling around and instead provide a bit of cover for Kuroko. _Whoa he's light, need to fatten up this little fox later. _thought Akashi when he carried Kuroko. Akashi used one arm to half carry Kuroko and blew on a whistle using the free hand.

The whistle resounded around the cave and easily tell Akashi's crew it's time to attack. Akashi then noticed Chihiro that have his tail swaying happily as he poked the worker around with a stick from nowhere. Akashi sweatdropped as he watched the worker go from minor bloodloss to huge amount bloodloss and getting paler.

"You, stop playing with the half-dead body" Akashi not really sure Chihiro's name because they only know each other for a short time. Sadly, unlike Kuroko that understands what they're saying for getting caught 7 years of his life, Chihiro got no idea what Akashi saying with his fluent english.

"Eto...Nani ga iteru deska?" (Er...What are you saying?) Chihiro is very confused. He know Akashi is talking to him as nobody is around them. Is he encouraging him to poke the worker or no?

...Akashi have a long blank at Japanese as Europe doesn't really have people use Japanese on daily life. "Tsuitekite (Follow me)"is the only word Akashi could think of before he re-adjusted Kuroko and walked towards the place the battle take place. Some crew members of Akashi broke the locks at the other cages in the slavery area. Sucessfully free-ing a lot of slaves Haizaki illegally caught.

Eventho the underground cave is filled with Haizaki's men, no way they can hold the slaves and fend off Akashi's trained striker and gunners at the same time.

In the midst of the battle, Akashi walked as if the battle was not happening at all. Smooth and light, the men of Haizaki and Akashi's are too busy fighting each other. Haizaki quickly send the nobles to the emergency tunnels to leave. But Akashi isn't going to let him go that easily. Haizaki raided one of his empty vessal while he was away and he aren't letting him go so easily.

Akashi already scouted the area around Tortuga and found various supicious tunnels connected to this blackmarket at come abandoned sites. Akashi smirked. He already ordered his men wait around the tunnel's exit.

"Checkmate"

"Akashi-kun, what should we do with the exhibited stuffs?" Nijimura, the quartermaster asked. There is gold made statues, clearly stolen jewelries, slaves, wines and various trinklets. Some you can even regconizes those are originally from Akashi's vessal.

"Let the slaves go, and lap up all the teasures like always" Akashi watched as Nijimura nodded and head off to send orders around. And he felt that the bundles in his arms buried himself to his chest and the tails wraped around his waist like he is a huge warm providing teddy bear and turned around.

Kuroko turned around and around. What is this insufferable heat?! He was used to sleep in cold cage or floors so instead of comfortness. The warm give him a sense of unease like when Haizaki tried to burn him with a fire torch. He twisted and turned and finally opened his eyes seeking the source of his misery.

"Oh my, the cute little fox has woke up," the voice startled Kuroko. Kuroko blinked. clearing his foggy mind.

A red head. Enemy. Carrying. Him. Single eyed. A male. Good looking...And...What do this good looking guy got anything to do with me?

"..." Kuroko was drilled by Haizaki that he could never talk unless ordered to. If this guy is a underlings of Haizaki, and seen him talk, he'll be immediately send to the torture chamber. Despite his head fills with tons of questions. He kept quiet. Observing the guy infront of him... until he noticed he is being bridal carried by the red haired male and Chihiro looking a bit... is that pouting?

He quickly got down from the stranger's hand and stand in front of Chihiro protectively. Fangs bared with furs on his tails stood up straight. "Who are you and what are you trying to do to us?" Kuroko's instinct act up seeing his own family unprotected. Ignoring all the warning signs that writes "a promising torture will be ahead of him if Haizaki is there" popping out in his head.

Chihiro now was confused. Why his older brother is baring his fangs at their savior? Why he feel hurt when seeing the red headed guy looking at his brother in a seductive manner? And...what is his brother saying?

Now Akashi is fascinated, he can still move after releasing almost all of his mana from his tail. Even tho the teal haired fox speaks wobbly but it sounds just right and pleasant in a way. He looks quite cute too just a bit too skinny. _His stance are wobbly and pretty much random, he doesn't really know how to control the magic and it took trolls on his body releasing all the magic insides himself all of sudden._Ogiwara noted.

If Kuroko really fight Akashi without aid of his magic, he'll be beaten by Akashi single handly. Instead of a legendary trickster in the urban legends, Kuroko looks just like a cute little puppy that try to act strong in Akashi's eyes.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, and I want you"

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry as the grammar could be confusing _lll I pretty much sucks at it =v= This story is not beta-ed or anything so some parts might be pretty much confusing. The characters might be a bit OOC (out of character) because Akashi's characters is so hard to grasp. I don't want him to be so sadist (It'll scare off Kuroko now, maybe can turn more sadist later) or too loving (too creepy)... And I just checked chapter 2 there is some part that I didn't able to upload at the Fox's tails part and seems confusing missing a few words here and there. _ So I corrected it a bit. (It seems like fanfiction doesn't allow us to put up a list)**

**Mana for magic:(You'll know if you play a lot of games, the 1 with blue bar LOL)**

**Mana is a type of energy that automatically accumulate in a container, in Kuroko case, the tail(Power) is his container and he use the power of both tails (Power and Elements) to form an attack. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Arrest all the pirates and the law breakers!" A loud voice sounded from the exit of the basement.

Akashi groaned. _Great_, _more inconveniences... _"Oh well, _princess_. Let's head out before we're all send to jail" before Kuroko could react or say anything, the redhead fixed Kuroko's body between his arms comfortably and ran straight towards the exit, where the navy would probably be.

Kuroko doesn't feel safe around the redhead, nor does he trust him at all. But what else could he do?, But he is scared, and hurt so there wasn't another option. He hugged Akashi as hard as he could with his thin arms, closing his eyes tightly. He never knew a human could run so fast, or be this strong. Akashi smell surprisingly good, not like those fat, vicious grassy humans or the guards under Haizaki's orders. Akashi smelled like the sea, salty and powerful, with tints of cinnamon and gunpowder. It was quite relaxing and Kuroko couldn't help finally let his guard down, relaxing and wrapping his tails around Akashi's waist. The dizziness wasn't helping at all and he found himself almost falling asleep in the warmth of the captain's chest.

Chihiro watched with a pout and worried eyes at Kuroko's pale face, observing Akashi's form carry the fox easily, running without sweating a bit, leaving the white-haired little fox there. "Don't look so sad" A lazy voice spoke behind him and the small fox turned.

A man with short black hair and calculating silver eyes watched him. Chihiro felt even smaller in front of the man. He wondered where he came from since he didn't saw the man in the ship where he was put when he was kidnapped.

"I'm Nijimura Shuuzo, quartermaster of Teiko." Nijimura smiled gently at Chihiro who titled his head in confusion, the man seeing it in his eyes. The small fox only understood the name of the man.

"Ah... I suppose you don't understand English, eh? . _Come on, we need to move. The navy is all over this hellish place and as much good we are doing now, we are still pirates and they'll be glad to have us on their cells. Move''_ Nijimura spoke quickly in perfect Japanese, Chihiro only nodding glad he could understand the man clearly now. Nijimura smirked and drew out his sword, ready to fight.

The feeling of excitement bubbling vividly in Akashi's chest was heavy and powerful but quickly faded away at the sight. Only a small squad was there, guarding. How boring. It had been a long time since he raided a ship, and since today's seemed quite the big thing he expected more action. With quick strides and powerful blows, he pushed men easily and cut them with his sword when they got too problematic. Observing the ship, counting the men around, Akashi swiped them easily, leaving them in small puddles of blood, others even running afraid and throwing themselves to the sea.

Akashi made the whole navy squad kiss the floor, with just a few bullets brushing slightly on his clothes leaving them torn and he himself quite grumpy at the sight.

Kuroko was scared out of the word. First he was carried and run around really fast. Next, he was almost sent flying. Most scary part is he thought he was going to get used as a shield since the bullets were clearly aiming at them and a bullet brushed the thin soft hairs of his tail. But he had to admit it... '_This man is dangerous!_' Kuroko thought, biting his lips scanning the crowd on the floor if someone would aim again to them.

'_Really scary, I need to agree' _Ogiwara added, his playful voice echoing in Kuroko's mind.

"I can't believe… you, you… just did this" Kuroko dead panned looking with his blue eyes wide and full of fear and surprise. Those poor men, some agonizing in pain others already dead all around them. None spared, and just one man, the one carrying him in his strong arms did it. All by himself. Akashi smirked, enjoining Kuroko's reaction, his expression full of delicious fear, those pretty eyes all wide and that small pink little mouth open not knowing what else to say.

"Of course I did, if I didn't have the ability to defend myself and fight, the creatures in the sea right now would be enjoying my corpse as a meal''

The words were soft spoken, but sharp and threatening. Kuroko shivered slightly. This man was dangerous, incredibly dangerous. He got apart from Chihiro, his little brother, after years of not seeing him now finding him in such a bad place and now, not only him but Chihiro as well were going to be under the claws of another man that was going to hurt them.

The fox only gulped, biting his lip, the thoughts around his head rising a headache quickly.

"Please, put me down" Kuroko whispered, missing already the solid floor under his feet. After all the movement he transpired in Akashi's arms, he needed to feel the floor again.

"No" Akashi bit the side of his cheek, holding a full grin. The little fox was really entertaining.

"Why?" Kuroko whined, shivering at Akashi's expression. His eyes were focused on the direction in front of them, but Kuroko clearly saw how dark the man's eyes turned, how his lips curved slightly holding that evil smile.

"Because I enjoy seeing your expressions. They are quite amusing, may I say"

Kuroko closed his eyes and cried internally, preparing himself for the worst.

Nijimura finally arrived, sighing. After finishing his work of tying all Haizaki's pawn and guests he expected to get some action. But as he saw the scene in front of him, he reluctantly put his sword down, grumbling.

"Again, you got all the action and didn't leave at least one for me" Nijimura sheathed his sword, looking at the blood staining the ground.

''Thirty-six men hardly can satisfy my blood thirst, Shuuzo'' Akashi muttered "Tie them all together, we're heading to the Atlantic sea, I could use some sun" The dimly lit basement really dampened his mood. The moisture in the air made him sweat and sticky, and the smell to add, wasn't pleasant at all. As a pirate, he didn't have the chance to bath as much as he liked to, but at least he wanted to stay clean than smell like a skunk, thank you very much.

Kuroko squirmed as they exited the basement. The exit was built just beside the harbor so they can use cargo storage as an excuse to build the basement. His eyes were used to the darkness after living in one cell surrounded by it, cells, dungeons or basement, all the same. But when they got out, the sun was merciless against his delicate and unprepared eyes. The heat felt monstrous in his skin and he whined in his throat at the feel.

The blue haired fox finally adjusted to the light after a few minutes, Akashi carried him nonchalantly as if he weighted nothing. And refusing to put him down for unknown reasons. Kuroko started to feel anxious as Akashi refused to let him go or telling him where they were heading.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw posters and announcements all glued to a wall, the most eye-catching were the ones with Akashi's picture in them, the words 'WANTED' in black, thick letters with numbers, names and addresses under it. Kuroko gulped loudly. How could the mogul walk so calmly with his picture all over the place and in that kind of way!? The photo looked old, Akashi's eyes were as ruthless and cold as they are now, but the clothes in the photo looked different, way expensive and luxurious.

"Nijimura, is our ship getting suspected yet?" Akashi asked out of blue.

"No, we used a Navy certificate we got from the France Navy, and we easily get passed as France Navy. Although we all looked quite rowdy" Nijimura's sweat dropped as he remembered the day when the suspector came.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Oh! Excuse me for the inconvenience, I never thought you belonged to France's Navy'' The man scanned the ship's crowd, all men wearing torn and dirty clothes, most of them drunk and unconscious in the floor.

"What did you say, Takao?" said a tall man wearing glasses, his green hair soaked in sweat and his eyes focused in the mast of the ship.

"You're too religious Shin-chan!'' talked Takao who was in a worst condition, talking to the navy in front of him like it was Midorima.

"I swear I'll fuck you-ghnn… you hard! And-ecckgh… las mujeres-…." A drunken guy was murmuring under his breath, hugging a barrel, the stink of cheap alcohol coming out of it and his own mouth.

"We don't follow the usual image of a navy ship, do we?'' Nijimura nervously laughed, glaring at the drunken crowd, trying his best to cover up the disastrous situation.

Akashi is away, in Haizaki's ship, most of the crowd lost their control and took advantage of their captain's absent. Without Akashi, clearly the discipline in the ship disappeared completely.

'If Akashi were to know about this…' Nijimura thought, gulping and shivering slightly imagining the face of his cruel captain ready to punish.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

Akashi sighed, already expecting that kind of scenarios in his head.

"Ah welcome back, Captain Akashi!" Takao greeted Akashi from the ship above, waving his hand excitedly.

"Don't say Akashi's name so loud! Dumbass!" Midorima then gifted Takao with punch on the head.

"Ah, Midorima. Help treating this little guy's feet. He was dragged on the ground and it bleed a bit" Akashi handed Kuroko to Midorima after he walked over the platform with the plank connecting the harbor to his ship.

"Send him to my cabin after you are done treating him" Kuroko was... being handled like he's not even there at all. Which kind of ticked him off. Midorima observed the fox in his arms, stunned. Where did Akashi got such a creature!?

"Load the gold and pull the anchor! We're leaving!"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**  
**I'm so happy that Marzippan volunteer to help beta the story ^w^ It turns out so well! And I squealed while reading it myself XDXD**

**Supernatural that will exist in this fiction:**  
**Vampires : It was a myth for humankind but it do exist.**  
**Dhampir: mix of human + vampire**  
**Hybrid in different animals form**  
**Dragons**  
**Siren/Mermaid: It not really the same thing, but I make it same**  
**Nymph: Trees spirit.**  
**Werebeast: Different from hybrid as it can change completely into animal. And mainly take on canivorous animal. Like tigers. **  
**Elfs**

**For now I suppose?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momoi's bar, Tortuga**

"Ah~ I'm so fucking disappointed!" Aomine groaned loudly, tossing his head back. Why that Akashi had the devil's luck! The stupid excuse of a squad leader let go a goddamn huge prey right on his territory! Then the fucking squad leader was ordered to investigate a certain storage that was illegal and the fucking top of the thing, the fucking squad leader met up with the great Akashi Seijuuro and he just got to flirt with girls while the huge prey just swiped the men of his squad.

"Aominecchi, that's your fault for being so perverted and leave your post so randomly!" Kise barked a laugh as Aomine told him the main reason why he didn't met with Akashi. Flirting with girls? For God's sake.

The moon was up in the sky, bright, shiny and beautiful. Around this time, Momoi's bar fills with noisy dirty drunkards, thieves, pirates and scum. No one really cared though, everyone was responsible of their own shit and their own goddamn bussiness.

"That's why... Every time I tried to catch him, he always slipped away! Oi, Kise save me…'' Aomine whined deep in his throat, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. Aomine was never the one to beg, to reduce himself to something like that, but in this case… dealing with his superiors was something he didn't want to experience.

''Those riches high up bastards are going to get my ass, Kise. Come on'' Aomine finished, with a face full of empathy, maybe fear. It was the face of a man that knew he was going to die.

"Uwah, is this a nightmare that came true? We actually reversed roles!" Kise cheered happily and loudly "Besides, it's your own suggestion wanting to hunt that Akashi guy. Besides, why are you asking help from your own quartermaster? We're on the same boat, literally." Aomine sighed and took a random cup in front of him to drink, the horrible smell of cheap whiskey filled his nose immediately.

"Let's set sail for Atlantic tomorrow! It is said that Akashi tends to raid ships there- Oi! What you drinking!" Kise tried to stop Aomine but the cup was already in his lips, the thick, gross whiskey making his way down his throat, the poor Aomine was too depressed to identify what he was drinking. Kise cringed at the sight.

"Oh my! Ki-chan, quick, bring Aomine to the back and lock him into a room before he gets married accidentally _again_!" Momoi shrieked, watching with worried eyes the tanned man that finished his cup quickly. Surprisingly, Aomine didn't drink a lot. He preferred to have his head clear and sober, instead of filled with nonsense and blurry images. He liked to have control over himself, but Momoi knew that the idiot when he got too emotional could get stupid ideas.

Now Aomine was drinking one of her customer's whiskey like it was water. As he tended to not drink often, the alcohol filled his thoughts quickly.

Kise was still trying to process the information. Married? Aominecchi? What in the-

"Why Momoi-chi?" Kise was curious. Incredibly curious. Married? Aominecchi?

He always was the principal of Aomine's targets to pranks and bully but with this information maybe he could get that goddamn bastard a sip of his own medicine!

''Tell me-huh?'' Kise turned his head around, his blonde hair shining under the cheap lamps of the bar and with confusion in his eyes, he saw Aomine grabbing his hand, with a cheeky smile in his tanned face and a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes.

''Marry me''

And all the excitement and curiosity turned in horror in Kise's eyes, as he shrieked away yelling nonsense to Aomine that apparently thought that the blonde was a woman since 'you could get a better bra so I could get a better look to your boobs you know'.

The people around them watched in silence, a few snickers and growls were muttered. It was a rare sight to see a Captain of the Navy propose to a fellow companion, in his uniform all dressed up looking like an imbecile.

"Ahhh… Well it happened'' Momoi sighed, scratching her arm awkwardly. Her pretty pink eyes eyed the still horrified Kise that tried to get Aomine to get off of him.

"Well, Ki-chan, Ahomine always confesses to the first person he sees and will immediately ask him or her to marry him when he is drunk... and flirt with them until the alcohol wears off" Kise was beat red in embarrassment as the people in the bar sent him gooey eyes totally deaf to Momoi's explanation.

"Well, Ki-chan good luck!" Momoi cheered with a nice smile on her rosy lips, Kise whined like a kicked puppy under Aomine's strong hold on his waist.

"Uwah, Momoicchi is so cruel!" And so, Kise found himself stuck with a drunk Aomine for the rest of the night.

**Akashi's ship, Southern part of Atlantic**

"Uhm… Midorima… sir?" Kuroko was feeling so awkward, the tension on his body visible on the little movements his tails were making. His blue eyes watched Midorima shifting through various bags of medical equipment for more bandages.

"What?" Midorima spat, muttering under his breath. That filthy people put their horrible dirty hands on his things! Where were all of his bandages!?

"Don't you think, you used too much bandages on my foot?" Kuroko muttered shyly, sweating a drop looking at his bandaged foot. It was a ridiculous sight, his foot had the size of a ball with all the bandages on.

"It's normal-nanodayo" Midorima answered with so much seriousness in his voice that if it wasn't because Kuroko had common sense, he could had believed it.

"And uh... Could you lend me some proper clothes, please?" Kuroko was starting to get real uncomfortable, having his legs exposed since only a white oversized long sleeve button-up shirt was covering him. Not to mention, most of the buttons are popped out, and when he tried to put them in place, the fell while the others disappeared mysteriously when he was dragged by the bulky worker.

Midorima scanned the blue-haired fox sitting on the room's bed. Kuroko had a really petite build, his waist thin, really thin. It'll be hard to find the size suited for Kuroko in Akashi's crew. Most of the crew men were nicely trained and fit since there is rarely food shortage on Akashi's ship. Midorima blinked... Whose boxer could fit...? He already gave up on the pants. Even a boxer will do as a pants for Kuroko.

"... You'll need to ask Akashi for that" Midorima decided. Akashi's clothing might be fit for Kuroko without hanging here and there. Because well, Akashi… is almost the same… tiny size as Kuroko.

"Ah, here it is" Midorima continued bandaging up Kuroko's tails with the old bandages he found in a pile of medical cases that belonged to the ships Akashi raided a few years ago. Kuroko only stared.

"Why are you so calm?'' Midorima muttered, working on one of the fluffy tails ''You were kidnapped by pirates and you are in their ship. Usually people would have a better reaction. When we capture them they always cause such a ruckus" The green-haired pirate finished, trying to advert Kuroko intense staring that made him uncomfortable.

"Because... if I trash around, wouldn't I be tortured?" Kuroko asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you'll just get tie up" Midorima cocked a brow. If you're _tortured_ on _Akashi's_ ship, then you probably pushed Akashi's buttons too hard until he sends you to be Murasakibara's play toy.

"As long as you don't mess around with Akashi it's very unlikely you'll get tortured... Okay, I'm finished" Midorima cut off the excess bandage and tied it up neatly. Kuroko felt like groaning as his feather light tail now felt like dead weight.

Midorima scooped Kuroko in his arms, ignoring the shriek that came from the little fox. He walked calmly towards the door, still ignoring Kuroko.

"Wait! Why are you carrying me?!" Kuroko panicked "I'm getting you to Akashi's cabin-nanodayo, people that just had their foot bandaged usually can't walk" Midorima said with a grumpy tone. He wasn't a babysitter, to be carrying around Kuroko like a child but he had to. The fox couldn't walk by his own and he didn't want to deal with Akashi's antics.

_Having two ball shaped foot… Of course I can't walk! And you're the main reason why the people getting their leg bandaged can't walk! _Kuroko almost wanted to hit Midorima in the head. But he got a hold of himself biting his lip, keeping the gains to himself and his thoughts. As long as he wasn't sent back with Haizaki, be away from his little brother, he could deal with all of this. He think.

Midorima carried him through a long hall way and climbed up the ladder connected to the deck, Kuroko's sharp ears hearing loud voices and noise, Midorima started walking faster at the sound, growling under his breath. At the end of the hallway...

It was chaos. Literally chaos. The crew members were fooling around and some unknown objects were thrown at each, flying across the ship "Ah! Shin-chan! How is Kitsune-chan doing?" Takao chirped loudly, running towards Midorima happily, on his way dodging an incoming… boot? Kuroko wasn't sure but it was impressive anyways.

"Where is Akashi? Why is the crew a mess?" Midorima asked Takao. Kuroko tried to listen to their conversation but the crew was causing too much noise, almost hurting his sensitive ears, so instead of paying attention to the sound, he stared instead.

Kuroko must admit that the ship was impressive. He didn't got to look at the ship properly earlier as Akashi distracted his attention at noon. The ship was huge and well, just plain luxurious. It had three huge giant masts complete with massive white sails. Ropes and metal sticks completed the knot in an elegant way and connected the sails together with the masts.

The crew... he couldn't bear seeing it. There were three guys sitting across each other, sides to side and chatting loudly. It would have been a normal sight if it wasn't because a giant tall purple haired guy was munching on a guy's sleeve, this one having shiny black hair and lecturing the giant. And two men throwing random objects at each other... chairs, barrels, ropes, metal, swords... Wait! Was that a pistol? At the corner, a guy was hugging a huge barrel and looking drunk no matter which angle you looked at him.

Midorima started to walk towards the bow of the ship. While the medical room and crew cabin were located back of the ship, Akashi's cabin was not. It was a bit lower than them, in the lower levels of the ship but just beside the navigation room, the front helms, Akashi probably wanted more privacy since he picked such location for his room. But Kuroko found it strange as most of the trading ship he been on, the captain quarter were always at the back.

Or maybe he just wanted to avoid his crew as much as possible.

Kuroko almost screamed as a sharp harpoon flew towards him and Midorima, but the green haired pirate dodged it smoothly as if it happened every single day which is partly true.

After they reached the head of the huge ship safely, Kuroko let go of the breath he was holding. His pale skin was covered in a light sheet of cold sweat after those really close few calls of danger. The fox sighed in relief after Midorima walked inside the lower part of the bridge where Akashi's cabin was located. Free from dangerous flying objects.

Midorima put him in front of a door, elegant with dragon's and sea creatures carved in the shiny reddish wood. The fox would have stared longer, shocked at the luxury of the door, the fucking door, if it wasn't because his wrists were suddenly grabbed and thick ropes tied them roughly.

''Huh? What-what are you doing!?'' Kuroko shrieked, lowering himself a little when Midorima hissed a 'shh' sharply.

"Akashi is having a nap-nanodayo. Don't make noise if you know what is good for you" Midorima deadpanned "Don't worry, the door will open inward later, so you won't get hit when the door is opened. And do not disturb, make noise or even try to run. Akashi will know it, and you'll face the consequences. Unless Akashi opens the door, don't move or I will not guarantee your safety" Midorima finished and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Are you leaving me here!? Like this!?" Kuroko shouted and shut his eyes when Midorima hissed a 'shh' again from the door. Was he seriously going to leave him there completely naked!? Okay, with a no button shirt hanging but same as naked...

Poor little Kuroko trembled and decided to sit on the floor, the position awkward but good nonetheless. He would have to wait for that scary man to wake up.

**Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I just love to read them and squeal around after reading them.**

**Beta-ed by Mazippan ^w^ **

**Nothing I can think for Omake yet but... let's make a Aokise short scene for Omake XD**

**Omake:**  
"Momoicchi... Save me please..." Kise groaned... Aomine's pickup line seriously sucks.

"Arara... but the way Aomine stick onto you just look like you two switched roles" Momoi answered and quickly shuffled the shaking container and pour the cocktail to serve the customer beside them.

"Eh!? I got look like this!?"...Aomine literally tried to rape him and coo him with weird pickup line.

"Kise... you look more pretty than a Tasmanian Lobster." Aomine whispered slurry to Kise ears. Sending chill to Kise's spine. "Aominecchi... is that an insult or compliment...?" Kise asked awkwardly, he knew Aomine loved Lobster but seriously?

"But you got no boobs to give compliments..." Aomine reasoned. Momoi felt sorry for Kise because she was certain that temperature surronding Kise just dropped a few degrees.

"Go to hell! Baka-minecchi!"

**Sorry for the late update btw ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko was beyond bored. All the concern and anxiety he felt the moment he was tied to the doorknob was long gone. Boredness replaced it quickly. Certainly, nobody would favor tie up onto a door knob and nothing to do. There's a window just above him, but he doesn't even want or dare to stand as the bandages on his tails are so heavy that the weak muscle in his body refuse to budge, also, the scary man inside the room wasn't someone he wanted to see.

All he could see is blue sky through the window. It's wasn't bright, nor gloomy neither, just cloudy with soft salty breezes, perfect. He chewed on his inner cheek, worriedly. The quarters in this area were surprisingly quiet, since all the ship above him was filled with voices, music and yelling. Now he understood why Akashi preferred this part of the ship.

His eyes twitched as he heard shifting of clothes, clinking metals and some un-identify-able sounds from the behind the door. He certainly could heard a yawn and bones cracking. Okay, he hearing footsteps coming closer to the door. And what did the green guy say? Door opening inward? ...how was he suppose to avoid getting dragged by the door?

Well, too late for plans. Kuroko tried to stand up. Funny facts, the moment Kuroko stood up, Akashi pulled the door at the same time. Kuroko landed on his butt as he suddenly lost the support of the door, squealing slightly in surprise at the sudden movement of it. He groaned as it hurt the hit and gulped as he noticed the red head presence. Overwhelming as always even though he just woke up.

Akashi was equally surprised. Who the heck tied the fox on his doorknob? Internally, he was really amused at the scared and determined face of the little creature. Kuroko's expression looked just like a rabbit that accidentally walked into a wolf den with nothing and ready to battle until death. And the blue haired fox looked absolutely adorable and luring wearing those overly big white shirts that hanged on his tiny frame, revealing the smooth creamy skin underneath. But... With sharp eyes, Akashi noticed quickly the state of the poor thing. Kuroko was not only tiny by nature, but he was too thin. Some scars were here and there, staining the pale skin, and he could see how bony his legs and wrists were. He was sure if he lifted the shirt, he would count quickly how many ribs the poor thing had. The sight made him uneasy and left a bad taste in his mouth. Yeah, he was a pirate, and sometimes he tortured scum, but who would actually hurt something so defenseless as this fox?

Kuroko looked at the red head, feeling the sharp and invasive stare and blushed madly, an adorable hue of pink adorning his pale skin. Akashi was examining him from head to toe as if looking through his very being. After organizing his mind, having some plans here and there to give the fox a proper nutrition, he chuckled as he saw the cute blush on the fox face. He went to undo the knots on the doorknob, noticing satisfied how the rope did not bruise the skin.

"Care to tell your name?" Akashi freed Kuroko and carried him onto the bed. Kuroko didn't struggled as he knew this guy was dangerous to mess with, his instincts screaming at him to stay calm. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he was weak and hungry, and in a second the scary man would have him face on the floor or his blood painting the walls.

"Kuroko " The fox kept his head low as it was taught by Haizaki to never look at people who were superior in the eye or he would get punished. He tried to look as calm as he could at the outside but Kuroko was internally so scared that he could possibly have a panic attack.

"Full name?" Akashi asked, not really happy at the way Kuroko kept his head bowed and flinched every time he talked to him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko thought inwardly. _This guy is way more overwhelming than Haizaki, he actually made Haizaki look like a mice in front of him… _

"Tetsuya, huh? Such a proper name for you" Akashi smirked then from one of his pockets, took out a pair of scissors. Kuroko stared at the sharp object in front of him.

"Uh...'' He wanted to ask, he really wanted. Temblors started to dominate him and he closed his eyes, waiting for pain to make its appearance but it never came. The sound of the scissors cutting something made him open his eyes, his gaze watching the man.

Akashi was cutting the bandages. Actually, he was fixing them. Cutting here and there, leaving enough to cover the fox's feet. The red head pirate rolled the enormous amount of layers into an organized manner, stocking them in his drawer mentally reminding himself to scold Midorima for the exagerated use of them.

"...Thank you" Kuroko murmured shyly as his mother taught him to "Midorima tends to bandage people too much" Akashi said, putting his scissors back on his pocket and fixing the wrinkles on the bed sheets "But he's the best medic in the crew" The red head finished, knowing that Kuroko wondered how he could have someone as messy with bandages as Midorima as the medic of the crew.

Akashi looked at the fox one more time, then sighed internally. Kuroko was too thin, he probably didn't have a single proper meal since a while. With a quick look around his room and the clock, Akashi mumbled satisfied as the time was always on his side. It was dinner time, the sun hiding behind the clouds. Perfect. He wanted the fox to eat as soon as possible.

"Come with me" Akashi opened the door after taking his red coat from the coat hanger attached to the wall beside his desk, filled with organized maps. The captain stepped out waiting for Kuroko to follow.

Akashi closed the door and led Kuroko to the deck after passing the hallway with the navigation room. Kuroko started to hear loud voices of the crew messing and partying around. Kuroko thought that the crew didn't notice Akashi as he walked up the stairs quietly.

Akashi stepped onto the deck. And hell froze. Every single one of them. Frozen.

Well Kuroko's thought escalated quickly.

"Takao, where is Nijimura?" Akashi tapped his shoes impatiently having the steel clinking on the wooden floor.

"Nijimura is having a drinking spree! He keep crying the fact that he getting tossed by the chick he met other day! And Chihiro-kun is very cold towards him! Captain~" Takao answered happily since he didn't do anything unlike the others. And Nijimura actually looked funny.

"Hmm... so…'' Akashi tapped with his gloved fingers one of his pocket, specifically the one containing the scissors. The men of the crew gulped knowing exactly what contained that pocket ''Who hasn't done their duties and was playing around?" Akashi smiled 10 times brighter with black auras flowing at the background. Kuroko was so glad he didn't get on Akashi's bad side.

"Everything's done, Captain!" The crew quickly answered while sweating.

"Then... Why is garbage everywhere? Is it me or does anyone see that disgusting underwear hanging at the 3rd mast? And there, the barrel is leaking and has a harpoon stuck on it" Akashi was smiling sweetly, he might looked really sweet and handsome if not for the devil's aura over spilling.

Your guess it's right, it was the harpoon Midorima dodged.

"Get to work. Now" The sharp tone on Akashi's voice was enough to make everyone rush to their posts and actually work like their life depended on it leaving Himuro, Murasakibara, Takao and Midorima standing.

"Kazunari and Shintaro go tell the navigator to head toward our base. And Tatsuya, Atsushi, cook something, anything to stuff Tetsuya up" Akashi pulled Kuroko hands and head towards the kitchen hall.

**At the kitchen hall**

Kuroko followed Akashi as the red head didn't let go of his hand and led him into a huge place with a nice smell of home cooking. As if on cue, his stomach called out in distress for not eating 3 days straight.

Akashi smirked, walking towards the small little fox sitting on a table, eating some sandwiches with a glass of warm milk. At his side, Nijimura was sobbing with a bottle of almost nothing of rum on his hand.

"Tetsu-nii!" Chihiro's tails wagged happily in the air as he saw his brother but slowed down when his eyes catch the red head looking at his brother amusingly, it kind of made him jealous at his brother from getting the red head's attention so easily. The burning of jealousy was annoying and stupid and Chihiro preferred to ignore it.

"Sit here, I'm going to get you some food" Akashi completely ignored Chihiro that send him hopeful eyes expecting the red head notice him. Akashi didn't do anything, but Kuroko inwardly felt sorry for Chihiro. Kuroko knew his brother well, the small grey haired fox tended to require a lot of attention than him, their parents always were with him, and probably the separation and loneliness made things worse. Yeah, he had Kuroko, but if he was watching Akashi with those eyes, he wanted attention. In the end, he was only a little kid.

Kuroko sat down and talked to Chihiro. The smaller fox bombarded him with various questions of Akashi. He even forgot the fact that their parents were nowhere in sight. Kuroko answered as best as he could, worried about Chihiro like how an older brother should.

"So… What is he like? Do you like him?" Chihiro insisted to ask Kuroko about Akashi and refused other subject.

"I think, he's a demon lord reincarnated by mistake to be a human. And he is scary" Kuroko answered bluntly. Let's hope Akashi didn't heard that.

**"Then... can you pass him to me?"**

* * *

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews ^^ Thanks for the PMs as well, yea I know it's kinda OOC . Akashi is so hard to grasp the personality... Kuroko too... **

**Beta-ed by Mazzipan ^^**

**Omake X3**

**Kuroko's bio  
**Name: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Father: Mayuzumi Nagato (Lower Mid Classed)  
Mother: Kuroko Tetsumi (Noble)  
Hair/Fur : Middle length, Teal coloured  
Eye colour: Sky-blue  
Gender: Male  
Bloodline: Half blooded- noble Fox  
Ability: Strongly depended on Wind and water with hint of Fire and Lightning...  
Height: 168cm  
Weight: 34kg Extremely underweight  
Age: 18

**Akashi's bio**  
Name: Akashi Seijuro  
Father: -  
Mother: -  
Hair/Fur: Blood red  
Eye colour: Heterochromatic eyes of Blood red and Glowing Yellow  
Gender: Male  
Bloodline: Mix-blooded  
Ability: See through bits and pieces of future with his Emperor Eyes...  
Height:173cm  
Weight : 76kg Healthy  
Age: 21

**Mayuzumi's bio**  
Name: Mayuzumi Chihiro (Lower Mid Classed)  
Father: Mayuzumi Nagato (Higher Mid Classed)  
Mother: Haneyane Mira  
Hair/Fur: Grey mix Silver  
Eye colour: Grey  
Gender: Male  
Bloodline: Normal Fox  
Ability: Mix into the back ground even better than Kuroko  
Height: 163cm  
Weight: 50 kg Healthy  
Age: 14


End file.
